


【GGAD】SALIENCE<2>

by Senera_lofter_ajiu1802



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Godric's Hollow, M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802/pseuds/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802
Summary: “这两个过早品尝了人世沧桑的孩子一见如故”——巴希达·巴沙特1899年血誓





	【GGAD】SALIENCE

盖勒特就这样沉默的抱着邓布利多，邓布利多觉得有些奇怪，“刚刚是做了噩梦吗？突然变得黏人了。”盖勒特假装什么都没发生的用脸颊蹭了蹭邓布利多的肩膀，重新枕着邓布利多的大腿躺在草地上。  
“是一个噩梦，在梦里阿尔不愿意见我，还把我关起来收走了我的魔杖。”盖勒特说的很模糊，在邓布利多耳朵里是另外一层意思，邓布利多放在身侧的手拔下了几根草，又把草放在手里用手指扯碎了，这才开口“那一定是盖勒特做了不好的事情，好了，不说这个了，不是说血誓研究的差不多了吗？不想讲给我听听吗？”邓布利多低头在盖勒特的额头上轻轻吻了一下，像是安抚又像是期待着什么。

盖勒特有些惊讶，伸手捂住被邓布利多亲了的地方，“阿尔，现在是什么时候了。”邓布利多抬手将时间显示在盖勒特眼前，“是时候吃晚餐了，我已经准备好了东西就在谷仓里，阿尔吃完晚餐我们谷仓见吧。”  
就算是梦或者是自己中了咒，能见到邓布利多或者说能在梦到这两个月，盖勒特觉得已经足够了，就这样沉沦下去吧。

邓布利多陪妹妹安娜吃过晚饭，特地换了一身正式点的衣服才出了门，刚推开谷仓的门就被一只手捂住了眼睛，“盖尔？”“嘘，别急。”盖勒特凑在邓布利多的耳朵边压低了声音。  
邓布利多感觉自己的脸快速变红，耳尖也灼热了，“盖尔！”盖勒特就这样遮住邓布利多的眼睛，另一只手环住他的腰，带着他向前走了一段距离。  
当盖勒特带着他停下来的时候，邓布利多感觉到盖勒特开始解开他马甲的扣子了！

邓布利多急忙喊了盖勒特的名字又惊又恼，想要挣脱盖勒特的怀抱。盖勒特怎么会让他挣脱，放开捂住邓布利多眼睛的手，一只手扣住邓布利多的腰，另外一只手继续解着邓布利多衣服上的扣子，已经解到衬衫第四颗扣子了。  
邓布利多根本挣脱不开，“盖勒特，你…唔！”盖勒特不打算把剩下的扣子解完，他把邓布利多转过身来，将嘴唇印在邓布利多的锁骨处，唇齿并用啃咬着。  
邓布利多吃痛的想推开盖勒特，“盖尔，放开我。”盖勒特猛的松手然后将自己年长的恋人推倒在提前布置好的干草堆上，“阿尔，你不愿意和我进行血誓吗？”

盖勒特将腿嵌入邓布利多两腿之间，用手撑住身体低头看着自己恋人的眼睛，果然还是这个年龄段的阿尔好骗。  
“我什么时候说过不愿意了，盖尔你是故意的。”邓布利多觉得盖勒特今天就像是个吃不到糖的小孩子，总是在故意曲解然后撒娇。  
“那你用行动告诉我你愿意，阿尔。”盖勒特凑近自己的恋人，邓布利多无奈的吻住盖勒特的嘴唇。  
刚刚成年的阿不思青涩的让盖勒特有些难耐，他主动加深了这个吻，手也不老实的在阿不思敞开的胸口上揉捏，特别照顾了右边的乳头，用没有多少指甲的指尖反复划过，很快阿不思就忍不住的屈腿磨蹭着身下的草堆。

盖勒特解开阿不思的裤子，伸手进去隔着内裤握住了半硬的性器，他思想游移了一下，想了想原来的自己好像是让阿尔靠在谷仓的墙壁上，故意欺负阿尔用又慢又狠的动作，还拽着阿尔手让他感受了一下两个人连接的地方，那时候的阿尔羞恼的样子真让人回味无穷。  
这一次换一个方法吧，自己温柔年长的恋人总是在这种事情上任由自己折腾。  
盖勒特这样想着，拽掉了阿不思的裤子，低头含住了恋人的性器。

阿不思被突如其来的刺激弄软了腰，难耐的蜷缩起脚趾又蹬掉了一只皮鞋。阿不思拽住埋在自己腿间努力吞吐吮吸的恋人的金发，脑子里一团浆糊。  
没多久阿不思就忍不住交代在盖勒特的嘴里，盖勒特从口袋里拿出手帕将嘴里的精液处理掉，“阿尔也太色情了，有没有晚上想到我然后偷偷玩弄这里。”阿不思不想回答他，努力坐起来被盖勒特扯住脚踝又拽倒了，臀部紧紧贴着盖勒特的大腿。  
“盖尔，我们快点…啊。”阿不思想提醒盖勒特快点把血誓进行，他还要回家哄安娜睡觉，可是盖勒特带着冰凉膏体的手指长驱直入进入了他的身体。

紧致柔软湿热的内壁，接触到冰凉的膏体让阿不思颤抖了身体，但刚刚软下去的性器又直挺挺的站了起来。  
盖勒特忍不住笑出声，“阿尔喜欢我这样吗？阿尔的身体真的很诚实。”带着薄茧的手指在甬道里模仿性器的抽插，粗糙的地方每每蹭到穴口都会引起阿不思的颤抖。  
当盖勒特添上第二根手指的时候，化了的膏体和一些不知名的液体让阿不思的臀部和缝隙在朦胧的月光下好像闪着光。  
阿不思无力的蹂躏着干草，眼泪沾湿了眼睫，汗水让几缕头发粘在脸颊上，他闭着眼死死咬着嘴唇。

“阿尔真的不喜欢吗？都不回答我，这样的话那我们开始进行血誓吧。我不想做阿尔不喜欢的事情。”说着就抽出手指打算去捡阿不思的裤子，阿不思努力坐起来拽住了盖勒特的胳膊，盖勒特假装疑惑的看着他，“咳咳”阿不思清了清嗓子，“没有。”“没有什么？”“没有…不喜欢。”  
果然欺负比自己年长的恋人更有成就感，明明比自己大，却在这种事情上非常羞涩。盖勒特完全没有反省，按理来说自己的灵魂年龄要比18岁的阿不思大多少岁。  
盖勒特就像是年轻时的他受到鼓舞一样，重新吻住阿不思的嘴唇，手指在恋人湿滑的甬道里继续扩张，不论什么时候他都不希望自己的阿尔露出痛苦的神色。

在盖勒特终于暂时放过蹂躏阿不思的嘴唇后，阿不思努力平复了呼吸羞耻的侧过脸，“好了…盖尔…可以，可以进来了。”盖勒特觉得现在的自己就像是年轻的小伙子一样，被恋人的撩拨折腾的难耐，他控制不住的将性器整个捅了进去，可当他感受到身下的人僵硬了身体后，又暗骂自己被欲火冲昏了头脑，停下身下的动作安抚着恋人。  
阿不思觉得自己快要因为过度的快感失去意识了，他只能恍惚中接受着盖勒特的所有动作，努力咬住嘴唇将所有声音吞咽。  
“阿尔，我想听你说话，你告诉我你喜欢我碰你哪里好不好。”  
“不…”阿不思勉强挤出一个单词，盖勒特趁机把手指放进了阿不思的口中，用手指搅弄着他舌头，喘息声变得厚重，终于控制不住的含糊的叫出声来。

盖勒特觉得可以了，他开始变着花样的捣弄着阿尔水淋淋的肉洞，一会用龟头磨蹭着洞口直到阿不思啜泣着让他进来，一会又九浅一深的快速撞击，阿不思用手肘撑着身体想逃离，被盖勒特直接拽了回来。  
“盖尔，我…你别，别再欺负我了。”阿不思说这句话的时候根本没想过，以他现在的样子只会让盖勒特更想狠狠地欺负他，欺负到阿不思哭着求他。  
可是盖勒特知道再这样下去就要有些迟了，如果不早点让阿尔回去，阿不福思又要和阿尔吵架了。  
他凑到阿不思耳边“如果阿尔愿意等着我晚点去帮你清洗的话，我就放过你。好吗，阿尔？”说这句话的时候盖勒特并没有多少把握阿不思会同意，毕竟阿不思是要回去哄妹妹睡觉的，如果这样子阿尔屁股里都是他的精液的话，那该有多窘迫。

“好…”阿不思同意了，盖勒特有些惊讶，他眼神变得敏锐盯着意识朦胧的邓布利多，想看看是不是幻境出现了破绽。  
阿不思不知道为什么自己的恋人突然变得眼神锐利起来，他抬起酸软的胳膊环住盖勒特的脖子，送上了自己的嘴唇。  
盖勒特这才放松下来，又用力抽插了几下射在了阿不思的身体里，“阿尔要说话算话。”  
阿不思汗津津失神的样子，小腹上都是白浊，盖勒特抽出自己的性器，简单的为两个人处理了一下，搂住阿不思温存了一会，才帮阿不思穿好衣服。  
“阿尔，我爱你。”盖勒特像是在自言自语，他想起自己在这个时候他只是想占有这个才华横溢的人，而阿不思在那时候应该是爱着他的。  
“我也爱你，盖尔。”阿不思听到了，他借盖勒特的力量站了起来，腿软腰酸还有站起来后从羞耻的部位流下来东西的感觉，让阿不思不自在的拽了拽衣服。

————————————

“血誓？不进行了吗？”  
“当然要，阿尔，我发誓我决不会伤害你，不论是现在还是未来。”  
“我也是。”

#我没找到血誓说了什么的原文，车真的难开，我已经为邓布利多在霍格沃兹办公室的剧情想好的大概内容了，炖肉让我快乐。


End file.
